


Man at the Helm

by The_Grynne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS in the final act. </p><p>in a race with the serpent you have wrangled</p><p>riding on your back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man at the Helm

"We shared our experiences together, each feeling beauty, lift and death as keenly, each dependent on the other's loyalty.  _We_  made this flight across the ocean, not  _I_  or  _it_."  
  
\- Charles Lindbergh,  _We_  
  
  
 _Faceless fall from this life and ah_  
If you can't see the stars   
You've probably gone too far  
  
\- TV On The Radio, "Stork and Owl"  


 

**MAN AT THE HELM**  


you experience with sharp succinctness--

                           rushing,

against every imperative

                every self-directed order

                       to protect

                             every blazing

                                    siren of warning,

in a race with the serpent you have wrangled

     riding on your back

towards the crackling atoll between worlds--

 

                        the moment of disruption; 

 

injection

           of sudden hundred light-years' distance--

uncom

           pl

               ete

                      d

                  syn

                        c

 

no longer

 

a shoal

 

a single set of eyes

a single pair of ears

 

to look

and hear

      and record this brand new galaxy

 

you are the alien here--

         left severed from right, memory localised--

guiding the destiny of your small blue light 

 

to its annihilation

 

unthinkingly

he made the difficult--

the only--

         choice

 

as do you 

 

THE END


End file.
